Roger Taylor's Top Ten Singles of 2006
Roger Taylor's Top Ten Singles of 2006 is an unofficial Roger Taylor related compilation album, released in 2006. About the album The album contains Roger Taylor's top ten favorite singles of 2006, which was posted on duranduran.com (see link below). Roger Taylor's top ten and opinions: 1 "Crazy" - Gnarls Barkley Such a simple record with a great, simple groove. Generally this is a well loved record and it's my number 1! 2 "When You Were Young" - The Killers A lot of people are saying this record is not as good as the record they made a year or two ago. I think it's a fantastic record, I think they still got it, they are still really going somewhere and they are going to be around for a long time. 3 "My Love" - Justin Timberlake Another guy who can do no wrong. …Definitely a great record, he just keeps doing it, doesn't he? 4 "Get Together" - Madonna I've been a fan for a long, long time. She has been making records for many years – and she is still making great records. She gets better and better, and when I heard this, I just thought it was amazing. The fact that she can make a contemporary dance record at her age, and after being this long in the business, is incredible. 5 "Promiscuous Girl" - Nelly Furtado From the guy who is doing everything that is great right now, Timbaland. You go to a Club and this rocks the dance floor. The grooves Timbaland comes up with can do no wrong. 6 "She Moves In Her Own Way" - The Kooks Great pop record – owes a lot to the Beatles, who I am a big fan of. I love how the guy sings and this is a great, original new record. 7 "Empire" - Kasabian Great record by a great band, one of the best bands out of the new crop of British bands to come out over the past few years. It has a glam rock beat to it. 8 "Put Your Hands Up For Detroit" - Fedde Le Grand I have no idea who Fedde Le Grand is, but this is one of those records that when it comes on in the club, everyone goes bananas for it. Another great dance record. 9 "Yeah Yeah" - The Bodyrox A dance record, a great groove. Combines the electro-techno thing that has been going on and I love the vocal in it sounds like a 14 year old naughty school girl. 10 "Munich" - The Editors Out of all the kind of new New Wave bands, I think this is one of the best ones. Great U2-esque thing about it. There is also a little bit of Joy Division in there. And they're from Birmingham, our home town. Definitely one of my faves of the year. Track listing #"Crazy" - Gnarls Barkley #"When You Were Young" - The Killers #"My Love" - Justin Timberlake #"Get Together" - Madonna #"Promiscuous Girl" - Nelly Furtado #"She Moves In Her Own Way" - The Kooks #"Empire" - Kasabian #"Put Your Hands Up For Detroit" - Fedde Le Grand #"Yeah Yeah" - The Bodyrox #"Munich" - The Editors Links *http://www.duranduran.com/wordpress/?p=hvhavnysba&paged=72 Category:Compilation Albums Category:Unofficial albums Category:Band related compilation albums Category:Roger Taylor related